


Heartbeat

by evanoracronwell



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: s02e12 Crash Into Me, Good Brother Gregory Manes, Handprint, Hurt/Comfort, Kyle Valenti is a Good Friend, M/M, Temporary Character Death, malex is cosmic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanoracronwell/pseuds/evanoracronwell
Summary: Michael had always loved the sound of Alex's heartbeat. It always calmed his mind.So when his heart stops beating, Michael lets all the chaos out.
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 29
Kudos: 109





	1. A Storm os Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, English is not my native language and I unfortunately don't have a beta to help me.  
> It's my first time writing about this couple and I hope it won't be the last.
> 
> and ... who doesn't love a good old drama ?!

Michael runs.  
  
Even though everything inside him wants to stay and fight alongside Alex. He runs as fast as he can while holding that bomb in his hands.  
  
The bomb.  
  
That's why he is running because he knows that in his hands is something that could kill Alex.   
  
Alex, the love of his life.  
  
The emo, goth boy with eyeliner, septum piercing, and black clothes.   
  
The beautiful man with marks of a lifetime of war.  
  
Both of them always making Michael's heart beat wildly.  
  
Both for which Michael would do anything to protect.  
  
So he keeps running, and a smile appears on his lips when a few feet away from Alex he can feel the tingling of his powers returning to his body. He uses everything he can get from his core and pushes the bomb as far as possible. When it disappears from his sight, far enough away to do no more damage, Michael breathes a sigh of relief because Alex is safe.  
  
And now he can go back to him.  
  
"No!"  
  
The voice echoes almost as loudly as the gunshot. Michael turns around in alarm and then his heart skips a beat with what he sees a few feet ahead of him.  
  
Alex has his back to him for just a few seconds until he slowly falls to the ground, right at the feet of Jesse Manes who still has the gun in his hands.  
  
Another gunshot and Michael awakens. His feet move automatically faster than ever as he runs towards Alex until he reaches him and takes him in his arms. On the floor now is Jesse Manes, next to Michael is Greg who shot his own father.  
  
"It's okay, you'll be okay"   
  
Michael murmurs to Alex, holding his face gently, he keeps repeating trying to convince himself more than Alex. But his clothes are already completely soaked with dark red, his eyes are barely open.  
  
Michael feels a fear he has never felt in his life.  
  
His mind screams for his siblings repeatedly since he saw the man he loves falling to the ground and he prays for them to arrive soon.  
  
Max would heal Alex. Everything would be fine.  
  
"Michael!" the voice is weak, but Michael smiles through tears, looking at Alex with affection.  
  
"Shii, don't talk, everything's going to be okay, love, Max is going to heal you. You just need to hold on a little longer"  
  
"Guerin, we have to call an ambulance, take him to the hospital. Anything"  
  
Greg kneels beside them while he takes off his own jacket and presses against the wound making Alex howl in pain, Michael just cradles him more lovingly in his arms and kisses his forehead.  
  
"No, we don't have time for this. Max will be here soon and everything will be fine"  
  
"Max! What can Max do to ...."  
  
"Michael!"  
  
The cowboy breathes a sigh of relief and feels a sob escape from his lips. Because Max is here at last. So is everyone else.  
  
"What the hell happened here ?!" Valenti asks as he takes Greg's place and pulls the jacket away to look at the wound. "He's losing a lot of blood, there's no exit wound and it seems to be very close to the heart."  
  
"Max ... Please ... heal him" Michael sobs looking at his brother who just shakes his head, devastated.  
  
"I can't" he mumbles and Michael barely hears, Maria and Liz are hugging each other sobbing. "I don't have enough energy, Michael. I ... used it on Flint ... I can't ... Michael I can't"  
  
"I never asked for anything, please Max, please I beg you. Please. Don't make me lose him. Max ... please ... please ...."  
  
Max shakes his head again feeling like the worst brother in the world. He kneels beside Alex and places his hand on the wound. He ignores Michael's hopeful look. He knows that the strength he has in him will do nothing. He prays to be wrong.  
He pushes everything he has. But seconds pass and his hand doesn't even light up.  
He hears Michael sobbing.   
He asks for forgiveness.   
Max knows he doesn't deserve it.  
  
He let his anger control him and attacked Flint.  
If he hadn’t done that he could heal Alex.  
And Michael wouldn't lose the love of his life.  
  
"Call the fucking ambulance" Isobel practically shouts already reaching for the phone, but Kyle interrupts her, he explains that with all the occurrences of injuries at the fair, the ambulance would take a long time, and even driving Alex by car, even so. They would not arrive in time. Isobel ignores him and calls anyway.  
  
Michael hears all the muffled voices, but he ignores them. All he can do is hold Alex in his arms and bring their faces as close as possible.  
  
"It's okay," Alex whispers, trying to calm Michael down and it just makes him sob even more.  
  
"Why did you do that? That bullet was for me. Why Alex?" He murmurs desperately, too tired, too devastated to control his sobs and tears.  
  
"Why did you build the bomb?" He smiles, even in pain he still smiles at Michael and with all the effort he still has on his body he slowly raises his hand until his fingers plunge into the tangles of curls he has always loved.  
  
"I couldn't let anything happen to you. I would rather die than let something happen to you" he replies as he touches his forehead to Alex's, mixing their breaths, he needs to feel Alex breathe.  
  
"So you know why I did what I did."  
  
"I can't lose you again. Not again Alex.!"  
  
"Michael ..."  
  
"I love you, Alex I love you. Please. You are the love of my life, please don't leave me ... please ..."  
  
"I love you too" his voice almost disappears, but his smile remains beautiful. "I always loved Michael, you were always the best of me!"  
  
Michael kisses his lips and presses his hand against Alex's heart. Desperate to feel it beating.  
  
One of the things Michael loved most was lying against Alex's chest, pressing his ear against his heart. Feel the movement of his breath, hear the heartbeat that sounded like the most beautiful music in Michael's ears. Alex's beating heart was the most beautiful sound in the world. Along with his voice, his laughter ...  
  
It always quieted the chaos that was Michael's mind. Even the mere memory of the sound helped to calm all the storm he had inside him.  
  
And then he can't feel that beautiful, peaceful movement against his palm anymore  
  
The fingers curled in his curls slip until they hit the concrete on the floor. The eyes close and the smile almost disappears.  
  
Maria and Liz sob even more loudly at that moment.  
  
Kyle too.  
  
For Michael, the world stops.  
  
"No"  
  
The pain in his voice echoes and Isobel clings to Max, she cries silently. Michael's pain is so deep that for the first time she and Max can feel it.  
  
"No" he repeats and then hugs Alex even more against his chest, his hand touches every inch of his face, removes the hair from his forehead, and kisses every piece of skin he can reach.  
  
Forehead. Eyes. Cheek. Neck. Lips.  
  
"Alex ... please ... love ... please don't. Come back ... Lex ... come back to me, please. I love you ... I love you ... I love you .. .. "  
  
His body sways back and forth cradling Alex in his arms, his face sinks against his neck, and his hand is lost again against Alex's heart. Hopefully waiting for him to beat again.  
  
Heartbeats.   
  
It's all he can concentrate on, the feeling of Alex's heart beating against his fingers, the sound against his ear. Every memory, every time he fell asleep wrapped in that sound ... that beautiful sound.  
  
But he doesn't feel it anymore.  
He doesn't hear anymore.  
  
It's just .... gone.  
  
  
"No ... no ... no ..." he continues to repeat as if he can believe it. Alex couldn't die. He said he wouldn't look away. Alex couldn't leave him again.  
  
He feels, slowly growing inside him, a wave of power like he has never felt before. His hand, pressing against Alex's chest began to light.  
  
"Michael ...!"  
  
He heard Isobel's startled voice seeming miles away. But he just ignored it.  
  
He no longer felt the heartbeat.  
He had nothing left to calm his stormy mind.  
So Michael let the chaos out.  
  
And everything just turned to darkness


	2. Just you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. My laptop died, and it took forever to fix it.
> 
> Again, be kind! English is not my native language and I don't have a beta. Feel free to let me know about any mistake I made in my writing! 
> 
> And most important, enjoy it.

When Michael wakes up, it doesn't take long to realize that he is lying on a soft, comfortable bed. The light that passes through the curtains through the window makes it obvious to know that the sun is setting. Apparently, he slept until the end of the next day.

His whole body is sore as if he had been hit by a truck.

And a sensation, a tingling throughout his body, a feeling of warmth in his heart. As if he was beating out of his chest.

Heartbeat...

"Alex !!" he says loud enough to make the door open quickly, through which Max and Isobel enter, they approach as he struggles to get out of bed.

"Ow, easy there cowboy" Isobel smiles as she pushes him back to bed.

"Alex?" Michael asks as his sister help him to sit against the padded headboard.

"He's fine," Max replies quickly, calming him down. "I swear, he's resting in the next room. Valenti and Greg are with him monitoring any changes, but he's just asleep"

"He died" Michael chokes on a sob and terrified eyes look at his siblings "I felt him die ... Iz I felt it, and ... did you bring him back? Max, you said you couldn't and ..."

"It wasn't me Michael, I tried harder to, but I couldn't"

"So how..."

"It was you, darling" Isobel smiles as she holds Michael's hands between hers.

"No, I can't ... heal ... that's Max ... I ..."

"His heart stopped Michael and you didn't hear anyone. You held him in your arms and didn't let anyone come close, suddenly your hand started to shine, stronger and stronger until no one could even look at you anymore. And when the light was gone you were lying unconscious next to him "

"I ..." Michael was immensely confused and could hardly breathe.

"It was you, brother. Alex is alive. You brought him back" Max smiled proudly at Michael

"He is alive?!" He seemed so small, so frightened that it was all a lie that Isobel felt tears sting her eyes.

"Yes dear, he is alive and well. I promise"

"I want to see him... I need to ..."

"Maybe you should rest a little more Michael, you used your energy more than ever and .."

"Max, I need to see Alex. Now!"

Michael says firmly, making it very clear that he wouldn't accept anything other than the option to see Alex at that very moment. Isobel just nods and helps him to his feet, his body falters for a moment feeling dizzy, but Max immediately helps him to steady himself.  
The cowboy takes a deep breath, gaining control over his body, and then smiles at his sister who looks at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Iz, I just need to see him"

"I know, love"

Michael moves his feet slowly towards the door, passing through the mirror he notices that he is no longer dressed in the same clothes that he was at CrashCon. Now he was wearing dark gray sweatpants and a light gray Air Force T-shirt, he can't help but smile when he realizes he's wearing Alex's clothes.

The same smile dies when he opens the door and is faced with Maria who was preparing to enter.

"Hey ... Maria ..."

"Save it. I think we both knew perfectly well how this was going to end Michael. I always knew I was stealing someone's time that didn't belong to me."

"It wasn't like that Maria, I like you. I would love for things to be different, for us to be able to make it work"

"But it didn't work. That's the problem Michael, you like me. It's not love, not like how you feel about him"

"No, it could never be like the love I feel for him, it would be impossible to love another person the way I love Alex, with the intensity and greatness that I love Alex. It only happens once in a lifetime Maria. He is everything. I should never have lost sight of that, I should never have let my pain and grief speak louder, blind me to everything else. It was stupid of me. But I want you to know, I need you to know that you were very important to me and I will never regret what I lived with you. I only regret having caused him so much pain, and for you too "

"We never had a chance, did we?"

"In a world where I never met him? Yes, we would. Things would work out between us, we would be a happy couple with a happy life. But in this world? Where I did meet Alex, where I did held him in my arms? No, you or anyone else would never have a chance. I really wanted it to be different Maria, for a long time all I wanted was to stop loving him "

"Alex is my best friend Guerin, and I caused him a lot of suffering when I decided to be with you. We caused him a lot of pain. I don't love you, not in the way I should love and definitely not in the way Alex loves you" she smiled with teary eyes "A love that lasted more than a decade and that remains even stronger than before, a love that literally was stronger than death. So please make things right with him, make it work. Make him happy Guerin, like he never was before, like he always deserved to be. Do this, and things between us will be fine, do this, and I will be your best friend for the rest of my life. Agreed?"

"Agreed. You are amazing Maria, and I know you will find love as great as mine and Alex's"

"I hope so. Now come on, he was still sleeping when I left the room and I know he will want to see you as soon as he wakes up"

"Thank you!"

Without even waiting for an answer, he ran to the end of the corridor and took a deep breath before reaching for the handle to open it slowly. There, sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard was the most beautiful man Michael had ever seen in his life.

\---

Alex woke up pulling the air into his lungs with such force that the sound echoed through the room causing Kyle and Gregory to approach the bed immediately.

"Hey ... hey ... kid, it's fine. You are fine Alex"

"I died." he said frightened staring at his brother "I ... I felt ... Greg, I died ..."

"Not exactly"

"But it wasn't for lack of trying," Kyle replied, smiling at his friend.

"Dad shot me, I remember" Alex was extremely confused.

"Technically he shot Guerin" Kyle explained "But you jumped between them taking the shot"

"Max? Did he heal me? That's what happened?"

"No" Greg helped Alex to sit up making him comfortable "Max found Flint, they fought and Max technically caused Flint to have a cardiac arrest. He's fine now, he's in the hospital and soon he'll be discharged. But that took all the strength that Max had, so he couldn't heal you "

"So, how...?"

"Guerin lost it completely, he wouldn't let you go and kept calling your name and asking you to come back. Suddenly he started to shine"

"Like a glow stick. An alien glow stick" Kyle interrupted with a smile making Greg roll his eyes despite laughing at the stupid joke.

"He healed you Alex, well, he actually brought you back from the dead, little brother"

"Michael ... but ... he doesn't have that power ..."

"I think seeing the man he loves dying in his arms made him access a power he didn't know he had"

"This is impossible ... I ..."

Anything Alex was going to say was interrupted by the sound of the door being opened, through which came the tall man with golden curly hair that Alex loved more than anything in the world.

"Alex ...?" Michael murmured looking directly at the airman seated against the headboard, ignoring anyone else in the room he strode to the bed fast and sit next to Alex pulling him towards his arms, sinking his face into his neck, desperate for smelling that smell that Alex and only Alex had.

Greg smiled to see the two together and nodded to Kyle who agreed smiling and then quietly left the room giving them all the privacy they needed.

"I thought I lost you" Michael murmured muffled against Alex's neck "Your heart stopped Alex, he wasn't beating anymore"

"I know" Alex replied and pulled away enough to look Michael in the eye "But it's beating now, I'm right here Michael"

"But you weren't" He shook his head feeling the tears fall from his eyes "I called you, but you didn't answer. Why did you do that? Why the hell did you get in front of that bullet Alex?

"I promised I would keep you safe" He smiled, running his fingertips down Michael's face, drying the tears that kept falling "I couldn't let him hurt you, not again. I had to protect you this time"

"At the cost of your life?"

"Whatever it takes"

"No! You never put my life above yours again, understand? Never again, not for a second do you think it's okay for you to sacrifice yourself to keep me safe. What the fuck, Alex, did you even stop to think about what it would be like for me to lose you? How would I manage to live without you here? By my side? "

"Don't do that, don't talk like that," Alex murmured sadly, walking away, backing up against the headboard.

"Why not?"

"Because you moved on Michael, you chose Maria and you went on with your life, away from me. You can't now act like me not being here made any difference"

"You stupid, beautiful man" Michael smiled holding Alex's face with both hands "Do you really think for a moment that I could really live in a world without you Alex? I know I made a lot of mistakes, sweetheart, the biggest one was walking away when you were finally ready for us, you were so beautiful Alex, so open for the first time But I wasn't, I was broken in so many fucking ways that I couldn't bear the thought of running the risk of you leaving again, I wouldn't survive if you left me again. So this time I left. And I'm so, so sorry love, so sorry. I hate to know that I hurt you, I would give anything to go back in time, for not make that stupid mistake... anything Alex, But you need to know, sweetheart, you have to know that I love you, more than anything on this planet or any other planet that may exist. I am yours, Alex, everything in me is yours, always have, always will be. I love you so much, so much ... "

Michael slowly approached until his lips touched, the moan that escaped Alex's lips with the touch made Michael lose himself in that kiss, drowning in that unique taste of Alex that he missed every second.

"No ..." Alex mumbled breathlessly, pushing Michael away. "I can't, we can't, Michael. Maria ..."

"It's over, anything between us is over, Alex, I swear. Seeing you there in my arms, lifeless, I wanted to die right there with you. There was no way that there was anything between Maria and me after that. "

"Even so, seeing you two together, it hurt in a way I never imagined possible, I can't do the same with her"

"Baby don't do that, Maria wants us both to be happy. She said it herself, please, Alex, we've already lost so much time, my love. More than a decade, Alex"

"Michael ..."

"Do you love me?"

"That is not..."

"Alex!" Michael said firmly, holding Alex's face in his hands again, making the airman look at him in the eyes. "Do you love me?"

"More than anything," he whispered, his eyes watering. "Every part of me, every breath, every beat of my heart. It's for you, it's yours. I'm yours Michael. I loved you when I was seventeen, I loved you when I spent ten years fighting a stupid war. I loved every second of every day. And I will keep loving you until my last breath "

"That's all that matters, Alex, nothing more. Everything else can go to hell, sweetheart."

"You saved me," Alex murmured as his fingers slid the curls on the back of Michael's neck. "Kyle and Greg told me that you brought me back"

"I couldn't let you go, I couldn't lose you Alex"

"I can feel you" He smiles beautifully making the cowboy's heart race. "Like warmth in my chest, like arms wrapping me around, protecting me"

"Can I see it?" Michael asked excitedly and when Alex nodded he lowered both hands and slowly lifted the T-shirt the airman was wearing until he took it off completely.

Right there, in the very spot that sheltered Alex's heart was the handprint Michael had left marked on his skin, glowing beautifully in contrast to the tanned skin that Michael loved. The sensation that flooded his heart when he saw his mark there, took all the air out of the cowboy, he bit his lip hard preventing a sob, and lifted his hand, fitting it perfectly in the mark while gluing his forehead to Alex's making both to close their eyes, sinking into the flood of emotions that took over everything.

Michael pushed every emotion he had in his body through the bond, every kiss, every longing, every wonderful feeling of touching Alex's skin, every passionate sigh, everything he felt in his heart he shared, letting Alex be able to see and feel everything. And when the airman did the same, Michael felt he was unable to even breathe.

"I love you" Alex murmured aloud what Michael felt through the link.

"I love you too" Michael sobbed and then took Alex's mouth back to him, kissed him with all the love and longing that he had, with all the despair that he had felt when he saw him die in his arms, with all the passion that he bottled for more than a decade. "No more walking away. Me and you now. Together, forever"

"No more walking away. Just you and me!"

Alex agreed with the most beautiful and most immense smile Michael had ever seen.

And if they tangled on each other for hours in that bed, if they loved each other until they eliminated all the yearning they felt, if Michael made them both reach different and incredible orgasms while exploring the connection on the handprint, if they forgot everything that was out of that room and got lost in each other, if Michael finally fell asleep listening to the beautiful sound of Alex's heartbeat...

Well, who could blame them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all folks!!!!


End file.
